pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/Real Mothafuckin Cheese
(this is unfortunately my best rap so far) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbMMbetUqUI (You'll know when it comes in) Ahh... Real mothafuckin' cheese. (x4) Hey yo, Cheddar, here's another better meal, gonna feel Feel the flavor, time to do a favor. And let that real milk congeal See, you's a wannabe meal, and you'll get keeled, and I hear that your Can understands when you talk about spraying brie That same color can be found in the neighbor's pee You don't got whey You don't got milk You don't got age, no You're like dirt in a can, yo. Fuck all the E-A-Z-Y Cheese, man, this is the season To let the real mothafuckin' cheese in. You're like a kid who found a poopie in a diaper Then shoved it in the can, but one is shit and one's from nature. Talking about how "you got Parmesan, and we'll like you." You've fuckin' 90 cal's coming in two tablespoons! "Damn, Che', they tried to spray you on Dairy Day!" But Dairy Day only meant Cheddar's flava day. All of a sudden, Easy Cheese is the top thing But on its own product covers, Ease was a topping. So Easy Cheese, Easy Cheese, don't step to, please, Mothafuckin' Real Cheese Hook Stop him in his tracks, show him that I am ruthless. Yo, Dre (Sup?) Boy, you should've known by now. (x2, sorry I couldn't make these samples fit as well) 2 Every day it's a new Food what's claiming to be sharper than tha Gouda Smoother than a fruit, but portray the role on noodles Ain't seen a cow in your life Yet every single packages talks about the cheese inside Just take a good look at the sprayer and you'll capture the fact that the Ass-food is simply just an actor who mastered the Spray and the age and the texture of cheeses like Gouda, Brie, and aged cheddar. Never ever once have you topped Camembert But yet in every label claim you taste like more than air But tell me who will buy you? No one fuckin' cares So you never had no bid'ness, so stick to spray-on hair. Fromagers won't eat you, knowing you a prank cheese This is going out to you 'low average fake cheese. See I was churned, put in work, and many farmers can vouch that. And since I was aged, I got the right to label like that. But fakers like you, I kinda hate ya, 'cause I'm just tired of sodium citrate ending up on my fuckin' taste buds Knowing you ain't seen the parts of a cheese curd Think you lost your flavor 'round the time we started to speak words Coming packaged in cans for a dime Little air up in there, overflowing at the same time. Even Kraft won't accept ya Only pudgy lazy assholes with no dignity respect ya. So easy cheese, try us before you step to cheese, Mothafuckin' real- Welllll, Asi- 3, don't pause -ago, definition original cheesy goodness See me like you're real, holy fuck, what is this woodness? Put shit all into a can, and then after Eazy cheese, just stop, man, you're nothing but an actor Faker, studio tasters love ya. But this time you're dealing with a real cheese brotha. Cheese, Easy please, Asiago in the house, And your peeled cap is all that will be left. See, good cheeses like me will gladly loan something. Claiming to be it, but, mate, you're made of nothin'. Cheeses like y'all is what I call wannabes You ain't shit compared to real mothafuckin' cheese. Hook Stop him in his tracks, show him that I am ruthless. Yo, Dre (Sup?) Boy, you should- I never met a 4 Spray cheese who never did shit wrong You're challenging the chedda cheese so now, faker, it's on. You and your pushy cap think that you're making it Come here you bitches, and say you hate the taste of this. Doing what's been done don't make you shit, look out your can; Some cheeses try to take a stand. Damn, it's a trip how a dairy can switch so quick from being real shit to tasting like a leaky BP ship. And now you think you're better. But to me you ain't nothing but a fake-ass cheddar. That ain't worth a food stamp. And at Kraft, oh, I hear you getting treated like boot camp. Act correctly, get checked and you're ready To can your ass off to a fat guy's belly. Learn from jelly, yellow Ease. Stay where you are; don't get sprayed. Be real mothafuckin' cheese. Category:Blog posts